Reborn
by Mireillle
Summary: Darva is defeated, Nyozeka is reborn as a human, how can life not be perfect? Frey come backs.. and then the rest of them comes back to Japan.
1. Lifestyle

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice 19.

Hey guys, I have a new story, I hope you enjoy it.

In the beginning, I just felt like using their whole names just for the heck of it hah.

One more thing, this story is in the POV of Alice.

**Reborn**

**Chapter 1 – Lifestyle**

_FlashBack_

_Namas sadarumara lotis sotiran!_

_Kyo and I finally defeated Darva, of course with the help of Frey Weilhausen, Nyozeka, Billy MacDowell, Pai Mei Lin, and Christopher William Orson Andrew Roland XIII (A/N: hah. I guess you can say it was fun giving out the full names). _

_They all had to return to their own branches. Luckily, I was able to keep in touch with everyone._

_While I was putting up the supplies away, for a minute, Nyozeka was there to remind me of what I still had to do._

"_Kyo…There's something I have to tell you…I've wanted to say this for a long time…I love you!! I really love you!!" I've finally said it._

_Kyo just stood there. I wonder how he would react… He just stared at me for about 3 seconds. _

"_Oh…Alice…" He smiled at me. He was just inches from my face. "I love you too." We kissed for what seemed like forever._

_I guess you can say we're a couple now._

_Kyo walked me home. Mayura, mom, and dad seemed extremely happy when I got home._

"_Hey guys, what's up?" I was pretty curious._

_Mom turned red._

"_MOM HAS A BABY!" Mayura exclaimed. Dad's hand was on mom's stomach._

"_Oh my God, YAY!!" I was so happy. I've always wanted a little sister. "How long has it been?"_

"_Three months, according to the doctors. Your mother will be going to the doctors next month to check whether it's a boy or girl." Explained dad._

"_How cool!" said Mayura._

Six months later

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone had tears in their eyes. Tears of joy.

My, no, our baby sister was finally born. She had light-ruby colored eyes, as well as her hair. Her hair was actually very long for a baby. She had pale white skin.

_Then it hit me. The words Master Lotsuan said._

"_She will be reborn soon, very close to you...as a true human. That was her wish."_

"_She will?" I questioned._

"_Yes."_

Tears ran down my cheeks. I was so happy that Nyozeka is going to return.

A nurse came in to ask for a name since it has to be added to the system (to track people) and also for the birth certificate.

"Mom… Do you have a name for her yet?" I wanted mom to name her Nyozeka, I knew that my baby sister HAD to be her…

"Well.. Your dad and I actually thought of naming her Sakura. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I want her to be named Nyozeka. Please mom."

Mayura knew why. She knew that my rabbit was named Nyozeka. Mayura knew that she died…but didn't know of the words Master Lotsuan spoke. She supported me. "Mom, me and Alice really like that name, so will you please name it Nyozeka?"

"Why..certainly…" mom looked puzzled, but she told the nurse. "I'd like her name to be Nyozeka Seno."

A month later…

I shared my room with Nyozeka. Constantly bunny ears would pop out of her head. I guess Nyozeka had chosen her human form, but it took time to develop.

Ringgg!

I checked my phone, I had a text message.

"Aliceeee! My dear. I'm going to be coming to Japan tomorrow. Want to pick me up? Flight's at 12:00AM here so I'll be at Japan at 9:30AM. –Frey"

I replied, "FREY!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I'd love to pick you up."

The next morning. It was a Saturday. 7:30AM.

Beep beep. Beep beep.

Alice hurried to shut her alarm so then Nyozeka wouldn't wake up. I got ready and called Kyo.

"What's up?" he answered.

"Frey's coming!!" I whispered excitedly. I didn't want Nyozeka to wake up.

"WHAT?!" I can tell he was surprised.

"Yup. I'm going to pick him up… so I guess we'll come by your house after I get him, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Bye."

"Bye Alice."

I got there at 9:45AM.

"Goshh I'm late. Sorry Frey!!" I said to myself.

"Sorry for what?"

I looked up. I had been running with my head down all along.

There he was, Frey.

"FREY!!" Boy was I happy to see him. I gave him a big hug. "How have you been???"

"Hmm…" He took a while to think. "I just finished rebuilding my sanctuary last week."

"That's great!" I really was happy for him.

"So how's everyone?"

"Well.. Mayura's fine now and me and Kyo are doing great."

"You guys still together?"

"Yep!"

"Oh." He didn't sound that happy.

"I have a baby sister now! She was born last month."

"That's awesome. Shall me go now?"

"Sure thing." I helped Frey with his luggage and we went to Kyo's house.

To Be Coninued…

Four pages, phew. What do you guys think… Rate and review please.


	2. Lost at Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice 19th. D:

Ohh. Sometimes I might make a mistake and write 'Alice' instead of 'I' so yeah. And I have typos often probably because I don't really like rereading this stuff.

Oh. I don't really remember how the houses are, so just stick with my description.

Normal text is what's happening.

_Italics are flashbacks._

**Bold is for thoughts when Alice is thinking and the title and such, too.**

**Reborn**

**Lost at Thought**

We got onto a cab. We were silent for the first five minutes. "So Frey, anything good happened lately? By the way, we're going to go to Kyo's house."

"Oh… Well uhm..Nope… life's been pretty normal. I was able to teach a few lotis masters the lost word though. How about you? I remember you mentioning a baby sister."

"Yeah! Nyozeka was reborn as a human! Master Lotsuan said this was her wish. Can you believe it?"

I saw a smile spreading across Frey's face. "That's nice. (not in a sarcastic way) Can I go see her later?"

"Yup!"

We began talking more about what happened. Well there's not big, just little things and discussing how our homeland has been lately. Not those big things that 'has' to be announced to everyone.

**Wow! We're already here. It's actually been a while since I've been to Kyo's house. **

I walked into the bakery.

"Hey Kyo!" I was glad to see him. He smiled at me. There were a lot of customers; the place is packed!

"Sup Kyo. You still look the same." said Frey.

"Of course." They began chatting away, but I was sort of distracted so I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying.

**For the past two months, Kyo and I haven't really been spending so much time together. I mean sure we say hi and call each other, but it just feels different. Besides, he doesn't really call me that much, and when he does, we barely get to stay on the line. I don't want to be the one that's always calling. I'd feel desperate and I don't want other to have thoughts. I know what they say doesn't matter, but…**

"ALICE!" I jumped. "Earth to Alice."

"Huh? You need me, Frey?"

"Nope, you just seem distracted."

"Oh..." I'm starting to feel sad for some reason. **Maybe I'm just happy that Frey's here? I sighed. No, sadness and happiness is very different from each other, it's impossible to get them mixed up.**

"What's on your mind?" I saw a big look of curiosity.

"Well…" Kyo came to the counter where we sat at and handed us both a piece of cake.

"Here you g…"

"Our Kyo made that!" shouted Kyo's uncle from the kitchen.

Kyo blushed. "…Go."

**If Kyo hadn't interrupted, I would've probably been able to say what I needed to say…I would've been able to understand what's making me frustrated. **

To be continued in chapter 3.

Short update indeed. Hope you enjoyed it. This is a revised version of chapter 2.


	3. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice 19th

Even though I might take a long time to update or whatever, I don't ever discontinue my stories unless they get deleted, which isn't that likely. Out of all my stories, I've only deleted one. Anyways, I think this is a story where I'll finish the whole thing.

Well, here's an update after sometime less than half a year.

Bold thoughts and titles

Italics flashbacks

There's not ALWAYS going to be thoughts and/or flashbacks, but I put up the key for future references and such.

**Reborn**

**Chapter 3**

**The Beginning**

"Ah, so Frey, are you fine with staying at Kyo's house?" I asked.

"Do you want me to stay at your house?" Frey teased and smiled mischievously.

"Eh?! That's not what I meant!!"

"Haha, see you're blushing. Well, you know I was just joking. Besides, I'm sure Kyo missed me too much to let me stay somewhere else."

WHACK. Kyo had hit Frey with one of the metal trays for serving customers.

"Baka."

I laughed.

"Alice, shouldn't you be heading home now? I can't walk you home today. As you can see, there's a ton of customers and with Frey here, it'd only attract more attention."

"Ah, okay." I grabbed my bag and headed towards home. I arrived at home 15 minutes later.

"A-Alice.. where've you been? It's late." Mom said with a shaky voice.

"Sorry, you remember Frey, right? He returned to Japan today, and I had to pick him up at the airport. Afterwards, I brought him over to Kyo's house, and I ended up staying there for a while." I flashed a smile as I was taking off my shoes.

"…Weren't..you with M-Mayura..?"

I looked down and saw that my big sis's shoes weren't there.

"You're kidding? She's not home...?" I asked, although the answers were pretty obvious.

"Your sister's been acting strangely recently…you guys didn't get into an argument, r-right?"

The past few days I haven't been a good, little sister, I guess. I was really busy, so whenever Mayura came into my room and was about to ask me for something, probably advice, I just pushed her out. Ugh. My head was starting to hurt.

"I'll go look for her…don't worry, okay, mom?" I said, as I slipped my shoes back on.

**Mayura, where are you? Please don't disappear from my life again. **

To Be Continued…

Okay, so it's another short update. What do you think happened to Mayura?


End file.
